


Nothing in Return

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Serving Voldemort was, in some ways, easy.





	Nothing in Return

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 drabble written for the 100Quills Why prompt.

Serving Voldemort was, in some ways, easy. Draco didn't have to ask questions, and there was only ever one answer to be given: 'Yes, Master.' As long as he complied with that one unspoken law, he'd remain almost … comfortable. He didn't even care why he was still alive when Voldemort obviously thought him useless. Nothing mattered to Draco anymore. Not life, not death. 

Then Potter came looking for him. Harry wanted real answers. He wanted the truth. And, once satisfied, he wanted Draco to risk everything again, promising nothing in return.

Serving Harry became the hardest thing Draco ever did.


End file.
